Say 'Flowchart' Again
by gah-linda
Summary: You know the moment...you know what I write. Therefore, you know what this is. Yay smut!


**A/N**: Yeah, okay, maybe I'm just kidding myself, but I sort of imagine people seeing that I wrote something and getting upset that it's not HBJ. I swear I haven't abandoned that story, nor have I abandoned Layla, and they will both be getting posted soon. REALLY soon. It's been an exceptionally busy time, but the next HBJ chapter is nearly complete, and Layla only has about four chapters left to go, so under no circumstances will I be abandoning or not finishing either. Hopefully, now that DYTIA is done (a more pressing story than my usual stuff) it will be easier to focus on my lighter stories. I just had to get this out of my head…it's been rattling around in there for so damn long it was practically written before I started typing.

So, this was inspired by two things. 1) The episode duh and 2) My Halloween costume. See, the costume involved having my wonderful boyfriend on a leash all night. Now, that's not normally the position I'd choose, but DAMN that was more fun than I thought it would be. ;) Naturally, I transfer my "girl power" moment over to Jackie…and here you go.

**Say 'Flowchart' Again**

"Jackie, I don't know what's going on with me. I just got paired up with this book keeping guy who told me a story about accounts receivable… Not only did I know what he was talking about, I suggested he make a flowchart." Hyde pulled at the tie around his neck as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"God, you're so sexy right now." Jackie's eyes darkened with lust as she smirked up at Hyde lasciviously. "Say 'flowchart' again."

The gleam of pure wanting in her eyes stirred his natural need for her, and with little more than a quick glance around the room, Hyde grabbed her hand and pulled her through the kitchen door, down the basement steps, and into his dimly lit bedroom. He was surprised when he found himself pressed up against the closed door by the tiny girl in front of him, one of her hands fisted around his short tie.

"Say it, Steven," she whispered, rubbing herself up against him and pulling on the tie just enough to let him know she was in charge.

"Flowchart," he ground out as her free hand rubbed over the growing bulge in his pants. Sure, she had fallen in love with the free spirit that worked for a hippie stoner, but seeing him take real responsibility and accept stability was one of the sexiest things she could imagine.

"Again." Her demand was accompanied by a sharp tug on his tie, bringing his lips down to hers.

"Flowchart," he groaned against her lips before capturing them in a steaming kiss. She moaned loudly at the word before unbuttoning his pants and lowering his fly, grinning wickedly when his bare arousal spilled into her hands. It was just like her boyfriend to go commando while wearing the most expensive clothes he owned. She wondered briefly if he knew that no ties or suits or corporate paychecks would take away who he really was inside. Judging by the way he had been freaking out about selling his soul to 'the man,' she guessed not, but she could show him.

"God, Steven," she moaned as his erection hardened further in her hand. His hips bucked against her as her soft palm smoothed over his shaft with greater speed, using his precum to lubricate her movements. The small gasps he made as she drove him towards the edge of orgasm made her body tingle with arousal as wet heat pooled between her legs.

"Jackie… Baby," he whispered, "I'm gonna…" He sighed with mixed relief and disappointment when she stopped stroking him, instead stripping off his pants before moving her nimble fingers to the buttons of his shirt, starting from the bottom. When she reached the top, she left his shirt collar buttoned and his tie knotted tightly around his neck, giving her the perfect leash to lead him to the bed, even while his chest was exposed to her hungry eyes.

Hyde lay on his back on the bed, watching as Jackie slowly stripped off her own clothes. Every shimmy and jiggle made his dick twitch with arousal and want until she was naked before him, her eyes shining with her own need as she stepped towards the bed.

"Jackie," he murmured under his breath, too quietly for even the brunette girl to hear. He was desperate for contact, desperate to feel her bare skin pressed against his. When she finally straddled his hips, letting the wiry hairs between her legs brush over his erection, they both moaned at the light touch. Jackie smiled widely at Hyde when he attempted to thrust up into her and bury himself in the wet heat waiting for him.

"No, baby," she admonished him, grasping his tie tightly with one hand and his erection with the other, making it perfectly clear that she would be calling the shots. Something in Hyde's head made him want to rebel against the idea of letting her have control, but the way her face flushed with pride and lust as she slowly sank down over him made him abandon all thought of argument. Besides, he could flip her over with the barest force if he really wanted to. Instead, he clenched his teeth and tried to refrain from thrusting up into her. He was determined to let her set her own pace, even if it was torturously slow.

They groaned loudly together when Hyde finally gave up his battle and gripped both of her hips in his strong hands, urging her to speed up even as he impatiently raised his hips towards her, forcing her to take him harder and deeper.

"God, Steven," Jackie moaned loudly as he set their pace, his fingers digging into her hips so hard that the pain was pleasurable. It took only a few moments for Jackie to clamp tightly around him, screaming incoherently as she came in wave after wave of incredible pleasure.

Her post-orgasmic bliss gave Hyde the perfect opportunity to flip her over and drive into her at his own pace as his strong arms held her thighs apart. His rhythm was hard and fast as he thrust into her, and he found himself unable to control himself as her body continued to spasm around him.

"Fuck, Jackie," he growled low in his throat as his orgasm approached. What finally pushed him over was the feeling of Jackie's teeth sinking into his bared chest in an attempt to silence a final cry of passion. The pain just below his neck combined with the impossible tension building in his lower body and the feeling of Jackie's heat surrounding him sent him flying apart, calling out Jackie's name loudly as he came.

Collapsing on top of her, Hyde panted harshly as he tried to catch his breath and nearly missed the quiet words of the girl beneath him.

"I love you, you know," Jackie whispered softly, wrapping her arms and legs more tightly.

"Because I'm wearing a tie? Jackie, I…"

"No, Steven. I loved you when you wore ratty t-shirts and had no money. Sure, I think you look sexy as hell when you dress up," she grinned up at him, "and I kind of like the idea that you're not so afraid of, you know, settling down." Jackie blinked back a few tears as Hyde let out a huff above her.

"Jackie…I don't…"

"No, Steven. All I mean is…you know…you're still you. Okay?" Jackie stared into his eyes earnestly, and he almost smiled at her soft expression.

"What does it mean that Forman's out trenching a yard and I stayed to be at a crappy cocktail party?" Hyde pouted above her, not noticing the way her expression saddened.

"So, what, you wish you had gone?" Her voice was hard and filled with hurt, and suddenly Hyde realized that maybe he was thinking about everything all wrong.

"No," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I didn't stay to be at a party." Jackie smiled widely at that and pulled him tightly against her.

"You know, just because you wear a suit and get a bigger paycheck doesn't mean that you couldn't still trench a yard." Hyde was working his lips over her neck as she spoke, and she giggled slightly at the ticklish sensation.

"I'd need a first lieutenant," he smiled down at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh…I'm not quite so excited to get sent to jail, Steven," Jackie replied, her eyes narrowed skeptically.

"I'd take the fall for you, baby," he whispered, catching her lips again in another kiss. "Again." She smiled up at him briefly before their lips met once more, sharing all the things between them that were too hard to say.

* * *

**A/N2:** Please let me know what you think? I know it was kinda sappy at the end, but dammit, they needed a little sap, and this is one of the best zennie moments the show gave us. Please don't refrain from reviewing this just b/c it's a oneshot. Please??? I really need to know that there are actually people out there who care to read my stuff; it'll help motivate me to finish with my next HBJ chapter (where there are a lot of people getting tied up…). 


End file.
